


fire of my loins

by douxdamian



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Asshole Dib, Begging, Bondage, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Obsessive Behavior, Mentions of One-sided Attraction, Mindbreak, Nasty horrible smut, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Smut, Tentacles, Xenophilia, Zim's Weird Sex Organs Part 2, aka wires, but no pregnancy, degradation kink, just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdamian/pseuds/douxdamian
Summary: “What happens to an irken who doesn’t have their PAK? The thing that makes them conquer and obey orders? Data, information, history, knowledge?” Dib pondered out loud, “What happens to an irken without the energy of its number one parasite?”Dib grinned as he added, “While in heat?”—An NSFW one-shot of ZaDR. [dub-con warning]





	fire of my loins

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i hope you like tentacle smut and asshole dib
> 
> thank you for all the great feedback on my last oneshot "close your eyes and stay like you're supposed to do"!!! you guys are the best so i wrote up something worse lmao have fun gremlin babies
> 
> heed the warnings! this one's a little worse than my last one so please stay cautious and safe

School had been dreadfully long. That, or Dib was overly antsy. Dib didn’t care much for the lectures that day, in fact he spent most of it staring at the clock and wondering when he would get home.

Years and years of trying to crack Tak’s ship, and finally, he figured out a way. He just had to go home and finish the final steps before crashing through Zim’s house and finally defeating him. Dib had figured to fight fire with fire, and he planned to do so. Irken technology against irken technology.

Arriving at his house, he left Gaz’s side to head into his garage and fling it open. He gazed at the ship with wonder, moving over to the computer beside it and beginning to plug in necessary wires and opening programs.

Dib had to fix a few errors in its code and test out bugs. He watched as long wires whipped out from the machine and clutched onto the lawnmower, squeezing until the entire thing crackled and broke.

He’d have to buy a replacement before his dad would notice.

The human nearly trembled in excitement. It was responding accordingly, and Tak’s personality seemed to be locked behind a firewall so that it would not interfere. Unless someone coded it out, it would stay there for good. Dib chuckled.

He tried to put his own personality into it before, but that went unsuccessfully. He remembered the way Zim was boarded on top of the machine, laughing as it peered over the cesspool. Dib clenched his fists together. No longer was Zim going to make a fool of him.

A few hours had passed and Dib deemed the coding spotless. He watched as the sun began to set on the horizon, and Dib would have to make it fast. He boarded the alien machine and watched as the glass closed in front of him, securing him inside. The motherboard turned on and Dib adjusted a few settings before setting the location to Zim’s base.

Dib moved to pull out his phone and open the app he created for spying on Zim’s activities. He selected the camera that had footage within Zim’s home, wanting to make sure he was there.

He was, but he was acting odd.

Zim was wrapped in a blanket with some sort of steel mask on his mouth. It seemed like he was holding it up, and Dib connected his phone to the alien shuttle and identified it. It was an irken oxygen mask filled with chemicals Dib couldn’t read.

“Runner, identify the chemicals Zim is inhaling,” Dib asked curiously.

A few moments of surveying, the ship responded. “In human terms, these would be considered hormone reducers.”

“Hormone reducers?”

Why the hell would Zim be taking_ hormone reducers? _

“Why?”

“Like many things on planet Earth, irkens go through phases similar to ovulation.”

“So you’re telling me Zim is in _ heat _ right now?” Dib asked incredulously. _ Is that why he wasn’t at school today? _

“Although it’s rare, yes. On Irk, mating rituals were banned. Vaccinations and frequent check-ups were given to short irkens to make sure they do not go through their cycle. It seems like ever since Zim was exiled, he has not been given the treatment he needs.”

Dib felt weird at the thought of Zim reproducing. “So short irkens can get pregnant?”

“Only by taller irkens, yes.” 

God, why was he even asking this? Dib reassured himself it was only for research regarding aliens, but a part of him was curious. “What are irkens like during this phase?”

“This phase is called The Awakening. When a short irken comes across hormones of someone they deem taller, more dominant, they suddenly reduce to a heat-like phase. Most of their personality sheds away, similar to how animals on Earth react. The Tallest often go into ruts, but unfortunately for Zim, there are no medications or taller irkens to satisfy him.”

Dib hummed, leaning back in the seat. “So he’s basically being tortured by his own body right now, correct?”

“Yes.”

A part of Dib just wanted to watch Zim suffer on the screen, but he also wondered how exactly Zim got to be this way. 

A darker part of him wondered— and somewhat hoped— that it was his doing.

Days ago, Dib did corner Zim against a wall, threatening to tie him up and send him to his father’s lab. Zim responded strangely, his words coming short from his mouth, a flush crossing his face before he shoved Dib away with his PAK legs and retreated. Dib saw him at school the next day, but he avoided all contact with Dib. He seemed to be constantly lost in thought, zoning out and bouncing his leg before he left early. 

Dib pinched his tongue between his teeth. Did he force Zim into a heat? 

“Continue to Zim’s base. We’re going to pay our needy friend a visit.” 

Sadistic it was, but he wanted to watch how Zim would react. Zim looked like he could barely walk, demanding things from his robot assistant and crawling to the couch like some pained child. He saw the teal house in the distance and closed his phone’s application. 

“Just burst through the wall, ship. There’s an open door policy with Zim.” 

The ship did as commanded. Watching as debris flew around the window, the ship curled downward, its spiked pillars digging into the ground for leverage. Dib opened the glass door and watched as Zim stared at him in surprise.

“Hello, Zim. I’m here to give you your check up,” Dib teased with a knowing grin. Oh, it felt good to have Zim‘s blind spot revealed. It felt good to watch the alien be able to do nothing against the cables that slowly made their way around Zim’s torso, lifting him up, the irken mask and blanket falling to the floor. 

Zim clutched the wires, growling and kicking his legs. “You filthy human! Using irken technology against me— you cheating, piggy cretin!”

Dib watched Zim throw insults, cursing under his breath. “I’m curious, Zim.” The ship took a few steps inside the house, plunging a cable into the wires across the ceiling and overriding Zim’s original hard drive. Metal clasped down around the walls, securing them inside, no way in or out without Dib’s command. 

“GIR! Cut the wires!” Zim ordered.

“Oh, no, we’re not going to be doing that.” When GIR’s lights flashed red, a clamp from the house lowered and forced GIR into the garbage, sending him down the base to get locked within. He was sure to have a television show play to distract the robot. “I just want it to be us, Zim. You might not want an audience for what I’m going to do, I don’t think you’re ready for exhibition _ just _ yet.” 

Zim’s magenta eyes just barely pleaded. “Listen, Dib-thing. Today is not one of those days where you can peruse inside of my base. I am not in the mood to entertain you.” 

Dib sighed, “Are you really, Zim?” The alien’s antennae lowered in hostility. “You know, I thought irkens were just vile, invading creatures that just popped out of a shadow void with a mission in mind.” He rubbed his chin with his finger. “But... a little birdy told me that you guys aren’t actually asexual.” 

The ship pulled Zim closer, the alien holding onto the wires with his gloved claws, growling as he wriggled. Dib leaned over and poked Zim’s midsection. “You have reproductive organs, Zim. How did I not see that sooner? I mean, I always assumed that maybe there was something between your legs, but… I guess a lot of things make sense now.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zim’s voice was low, threatening, and it made Dib’s heart race with excitement.

“I want to know, Zim.” He leaned over and cupped the alien’s chin. “And I’m going to know. Ship, disable Zim’s PAK.”

“What?! You cannot do that!” Zim began to panic. “That—” He watched as spider-like beams began to shoot out from his PAK before Tak’s ship forced its way into a red, glowing circle on the top of the device. Sparks flew, and suddenly Zim looked desperate. Helpless. It almost made Dib feel sad for him. 

Almost. 

“What happens to an irken who doesn’t have their PAK? The thing that makes them conquer and obey orders? Data, information, history, knowledge?” Dib pondered out loud, “What happens to an irken without the energy of its number one parasite?”

Dib grinned as he added, “While in heat?”

Zim looked weak. He was clutching the wires, bent over them as he gasped for breath. Sweat built at his skin. “Stop, human. You’ve had your fun… this is too cruel, even for you.”

He clenched his jaw. Did Zim think Dib was soft? Something inside of him ticked. “You’re right. Even if you don’t agree with them, on Earth, there are morals.”

Dib placed a metal, sharpened gauntlet on his arm. “That’s why I’m going to make you beg for it.”

“Zim doesn’t beg.”

Glowering into magenta irises that still had a slight fire in them, Dib sneered. “You will.”

By putting on the gauntlet, he had full control of the runner’s wires. They had rounded edges, and Dib’s mind raced with ideas, things he had thought about before while in bed, desperate for touch. He slowly moved a wire to slide up Zim’s leg.

Zim winced, his antennae falling flat against his head. “Don’t touch me with my own kind’s technology.”

“You’re in no place to make demands.”

The wire was rather gentle. Dib didn’t want to put Zim through any _ horrendous _physical pain, as much as he hated him. Besides, Dib liked mind games a little more than heartless torture.

Zim’s breath hitched as the wire ghosted between his legs. The irken trembled, forcing his limbs together as if it could stop the wire, but it just made the cable pull closer to the area. “What do you have between there, Zim?” Dib whispered, trying not to get too carried away at the way the alien was responding to the touch.

The irken didn’t reply. He knew he wasn’t going to get a peep unless he forced one out. Making the coil press and brush against his groin, Zim made a noise. It wasn’t enough for Dib.

He began a pace of rubbing. Dib sat down and crossed his legs on top of the motherboard of Tak’s runner. As much as he wanted to laugh at Zim, he watched with great interest in how the alien was responding.

The PAK seemed to eliminate most feelings, making the host more critical and stoic. Zim was nearly broken, only nearly, a scowl still evident on his face and his fanged teeth clenched as he avoided to give Dib what he wanted. The antennae were twitching, legs trembling as the metal tendrils rubbed.

Zim pathetically kicked at the wire. Dib raised his eyebrows in amusement. “I like that fire in you, Zim. It makes it all the more entertaining to watch.”

“Shut up you disgusting, horrible…” Zim trailed off, his eyelids drooping as the cable ground and rubbed circles around his groin. “...horrible…” the alien repeated softly.

“Admit you like it, Zim, and I’ll give you what you want,” Dib offered. He wanted Zim to agree. He wanted to watch it. He wanted to observe the metal sliding inside of the little alien.

Zim opened an eye to peer at him. “Zim will never give in to a puny human’s wishes.”

Dib felt amused. “Puny?” He chuckled, “Oh, Zim… haven’t you realized?” The human gestured to himself, “I’m taller than you. I’ve been taller than you for years. And according to your species, it’s only right for you to bend to the tallest’s will. Don’t you want to make me, who is taller than you, happy? Don’t you want to serve?”

“No!” Zim shouted. “You are not my Tallest…! They would never treat me this way!” He clenched the coils and squirmed.

This was interesting. The Tallest were a sensitive subject for his rival. He felt curious. “Did they ever satisfy you like this, Zim…?”

Dib bit his bottom lip. “Did you want them to do this to you?”

“No! No, no! Of course not! Ah—” Zim fell short once the wire ground up against him again. He winced. “Only… only defective irkens feel that way.”

“Aren’t you defective, though?” Dib tilted his head. “They did exile you, after all.” He chuckled. “Maybe it’s because you were too slutty for their planet.”

Zim was deadpan, “Your jokes are not funny.”

“They’re not funny, Zim, they’re degrading.”

The alien scoffed. “Are you some sort of sick, twisted sadist?”

In a sick, twisted way, yes, he was. Dib twitched his finger and the wire nearly penetrated the hole between Zim’s legs, even with clothing on. The luminescence in Zim’s eyes turned small before he looked away, trembling.

Dib beckoned the wire away, and he noticed a dark spot beginning to form on Zim’s leggings. Zim closed his thighs. Judging by the delayed reaction, his rival was getting weaker.

He didn’t need him weak. He needed him _ broken. _ Begging, drooling, panting, and pleading. That was the Zim Dib had always longed to see.

“Zim, don’t make this hard on yourself.” Metal tendrils began to wrap around the alien’s shins and thighs, pulling them apart as they angled him just right to where Dib could see the lower area perfectly. “Just tell me you want my help.”

“This is not help you stupid smelling idiot!” Zim snapped, “This is my body you are tampering with! My superior irken instincts! Let me down! Enough with your incessant—”

A steel wire whipped against the leggings, causing them to rip open and reveal his skin. The alien remained quiet, trembling.

Dib took it all in.

It looked similar to a human vagina but viridescent, and with a foliole-like labia. The irken sex had a darker green tint around it and a light pink substance that leaked out of the pulsing insides. The equivalent of a clitoris was a bright red, bumpy and seemingly twitching for stimulation.

He felt his tongue lick his chapped lips.

The wire moved to gently rub across it. Zim hissed in response, and Dib ignored it. He pulled the wire closer and gazed at the substance that stuck to it. He moved his free hand and placed his finger against the moisture, watching as it glowed beneath the LED lights of Zim’s home.

Dib knew he was being stupidly horny, but he didn’t care. He moved the residue to his lips and tenderly licked at it. It was slightly bitter with a sweet aftertaste.

He assumed this was only the irken’s natural lubricant. So, his body was preparing itself for intercourse. That was good to know. Dib was glad he didn’t have to do it for him.

“Dib,” the alien breathed.

Dib perked up at the sound.

“Let me down.”

He smiled. “Why would I do that, Zim? You look all pretty like this, spread open for me.” Dib pulled Zim’s body closer to him so he could touch the irken’s clothed thigh. He shivered in response, and Dib liked it.

“You look really good, Zim,” Dib continued to compliment, watching as the irken tensed beneath his hold. “Do you like being praised?”

“Stop,” Zim whimpered.

_ Yes. _ Dib moved the wire to slowly pet at Zim’s entrance. _ Yes, Zim. Keep talking like that. _

“Zim, I can help you.” His voice was soft, cooing. Zim’s eyes remained shut, avoiding Dib. “You don’t have to go through this Awakening alone…” The wire teased at Zim’s hole, adding pressure as if about to enter.

Dib grinned as he felt Zim twitch. The expression on the irken’s face became less strained. Dib removed his hand and watched fervently as Zim’s eye peered open to glance at him.

The metal tendril slowly entered Zim. The irken threw his head back, and Dib’s body went numb at the hitch in breath Zim gave. Centimeters and centimeters of cable were slowly inserting itself into the capture, the human wide-eyed and eager to know how far he could go before—

“Ah! Hah…!”

Zim’s squeak and gasp took Dib by surprise. Was that the spot? Dib stopped the penetration to wriggle the coil around. Zim’s leg twitched, his gloved hands moving to grasp onto the wires holding his waist.

Dib’s pulse raced. His ears felt fuzzy as he watched Zim’s reactions, his mouth parted, fangs slipping from his upper lip as hot pants released from his throat. Natural lubricant slid down the metal and began to drip down onto the floor.

“Look at you, Zim,” Dib whispered hoarsely, “You’re making a mess…”

The alien seemed to say something in his native language. Dib didn’t understand, but he didn’t really care. The cable slowly began to slide out before pumping back inside. Zim groaned, his clutches on the wire tightening.

“Do you like it, Zim…? Being soiled by your own race’s technology… it being manipulated by a human, the species you’re supposed to conquer?” Dib continued to speak as he felt his heart race. “You can’t help but submit.”

“No…” Zim breathed.

Dib relished in Zim’s defeated look. It seemed like he was succumbing to his instincts, and Dib loved it. He loved watching his little alien give in and let Dib control him, let Dib help him, to explore him in his most sensitive places.

“Only I can see these parts of you, Zim…” Dib rubbed his hand up and down the alien’s thigh soothingly. “Would you like it if I came to help you frequently?” He chuckled under his breath, “I don’t think anyone else could make you squirm like me.”

Zim’s leg seemed to press into Dib’s touch. It caught him by surprise, looking at the irken with shock.

The irken was returning the eye contact, sweaty and a mess, dripping between his legs as the metal tendril continued to press inside of him and explore his body. Dib watched as the irken’s antennae were perked, twitching, eyelids fluttering as a blush took over his face. He was seducing him.

Dib felt the tightness in his pants. He was so distracted watching Zim that he didn’t realize how hard he was. Exactly how long had he had an erection for? It seemed to have been a while judging by the precum that stained his pants.

He looked back to Zim and watched as the wire continued to fill him. Dib was mesmerized by the movement and began to imagine his cock in place of the coil.

Jealous over a wire, how typical of Dib.

“Zim, beg.”

Zim didn’t reply.

Dib tightened his grip on the irken’s leg, digging his fingernails into the muscle, hearing Zim hiss.

“Beg for me to fuck you.”

Zim’s hazy eyes glowered at Dib before the wire slowly pulled out. The alien seemed bewildered, antennae rising reactively. “Put it back…” he whispered.

“Zim,” Dib said cautiously.

The alien got the hint and looked away. He wriggled, legs widening before falling back into the wire’s grasp. Zim glanced downwards, quietly murmuring, “...please…”

“Louder.”

“You’re disgustingly greedy.”

Dib smacked his hand down on Zim’s thigh. The other gasped, and Dib noticed the sudden squeeze of liquid trickling out of him.

“Did you… like that, Zim?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Do not hit Zim!” Thrashing, Dib sighed before tightening the wire’s hold on him. “You pervert!”

“Beg for it, Zim, and I’ll treat you. Be a good boy.”

After a moment of silence, a word came from the irken. “...Please.” Zim looked pained. He refused to make eye contact, having his eyes squeezed shut.

Dib hummed. That was not enough. “Call me your Tallest.”

Zim’s eyes shot open. “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me, Zim.”

“Absolutely not. I will not call you such a title!” Zim started to rant, and Dib rolled his eyes before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. The alien paused his rant and peered at him shyly. “What… what are you—”

“Do you see this, Zim? It’s my cock, basically. It’s stupid that I have to explain it to you, but I’ll say this,” Dib began, “If you beg and call me your Almighty Tallest, I will fuck you with this. It will satisfy you through each heat.”

Zim’s eyes were round as he stared at it. “That is… your breeding spike, yes?” He murmured.

“Yes.”

Hesitant, the alien took a moment, and Dib’s cock was aching. Throbbing. He wanted to just throw it all aside and fuck his Zim, but he decided to wait. He needed to learn to wait so he could savor each moment.

“My…” Zim started, “M-my Almighty Tallest, please…” Zim shivered, “...breed me.”

Breed.

A sudden emotion surged within Dib. He didn’t know Zim would go with that choice of words. Grabbing Zim by his hips, he yanked the irken closer until the head of his cock was pushed against his entrance. The warm moisture of the natural lubricant covered his length while he began to press inside.

Dib was shadowed over Zim, staring down at the action. He reveled in the sight of how big he was compared to Zim. His hands looked large when holding the other’s hips, his cock thick as it penetrated his tight opening.

He finally gave a thrust inside, his bare hips smacking against Zim’s. Dib felt like his entire body was going to evaporate. Every other sensation he felt could not amount to the irken’s soft, wet, hot insides wrapping around his girth, shaping around his form.

Filling up his irken had never felt more good. Dib groaned from the back of his throat, rotating his hips subtly, feeling each nook and cranny. Dib felt ridged edges slick with moisture, his member being coated with the substance.

Dib strained to move his cock around. “You’re so tight, Zim…” He murmured, “like your body is… adjusting to my shape…”

Zim didn’t seem responsive, his eyes heavy, staring at the ceiling. Dib would’ve thought he was passed out, or even dead, if he didn’t notice the way his chest heaved. Was that drool slipping from the corner of Zim’s mouth?

“Oh, Zim…” Dib breathed out and watched as an antenna twitched, listening to him. “Look at you… you’re like a bitch in heat…”

“D-Dib…” Zim stammered out.

He slowly ground his hips inside of Zim, a shiver wracking his body. “Yeah… say my name like that, Zim…” Dib felt the room grow hotter as he started up a pace with his thrusts. His hands slid down to clutch onto his thighs, keeping them spread apart as he pistoned his cock in and out of the alien.

Zim threw a hand up and dug his knuckle into his mouth, biting on it, muffling his sounds.

It was delightful to witness Zim’s reactions. The once bold and brash Zim, melting beneath his grip, whimpering his name like it was the only thing he knew. Dib already felt his cock twitch with anticipation, but he swallowed it back, wanting to drown in the moment a while longer. He couldn’t come that fast.

Dib felt his jaw clench. He didn’t deserve it yet.

“Tell me, Zim…” Dib breathed as he slowed his movement. The irken groaned in dissatisfaction, wriggling his hips for more friction but being stopped by Dib’s clenched hands holding him still. “...Could your Tallest ever make you feel this way?”

“Ngh… please…” Zim murmured, “please…”

“Please what?”

“Don’t… mention them...”

Dib frowned. “What, Zim? Would you rather have your dictators do this to you than me? Are you pretending it’s them? Does that make you feel better?” He didn’t realize he was viciously pumping into Zim again until his breath became gruff with action.

“Does it make you feel better knowing you’re their whore?”

Zim’s body twitched.

“You like that…?”

“Zim…” the irken breathed, “would do anything… to satisfy his Tallest…”

He didn’t like hearing that.

“Where’s your Almighty Tallest now, Zim…?” Dib growled as he continued to fuck into Zim, “Are they here doing this to you…? They sent you far, far away…” He chuckled as he leaned over Zim’s trapped body, watching as the alien’s eyes squinted, “...to be captured by a human and made into his mindless little toy.”

Zim turned his head. “Oh, no,_ baby…” _ Dib said sarcastically as he moved a hand to grip Zim’s chin and make him face the human, “Don’t be sad. I’m here…” He slowed his thrusts to a more gentle pace, grinding into Zim’s special spot, “...I’m here, Zim. I’ll keep you all cozy and fucked out…”

Dib leaned forward to capture Zim’s lips in a kiss. The alien was hesitant before moving his shaky hands to meet with Dib’s shoulders. _ There you go, Zim… _ he rutted his hips against Zim’s, _ ...there you go. _

They parted lips messily, Dib’s eyes halfway closed as he got lost in the sensation. Zim’s body held his length so nicely, he was taking him so sweetly, his little moans and whimpers like music to Dib’s ears. The human groaned, unable to avoid the inevitable.

“Dib… there’s… there’s a warmth… I don’t know what’s…” Zim stammered, his eyes twitching as if scanning. “I can’t diagnose it…”

Dib wondered if Zim knew what an orgasm was. Had he been bred before? Most likely not in this sense. He knew Zim was attempting to connect to his malfunctioning PAK. “It’s an orgasm, Zim.”

“That sounds terrifying…”

Dib chuckled. “It kind of is.”

Zim’s claws dug into Dib’s shoulders and he loved the sensation. “Just hold onto me Zim and ride it out,” he instructed, “I’m getting close myself…”

“Close?” Zim wondered. “As in…?”

Dib looked at him smugly.

“You little… if you breed me, I’ll murder you…”

He pushed his lips to the side as he thought. “Weren’t you begging me to breed you?” Zim’s face paled. “It’s okay, Zim. It’s pretty impossible, but even if you do somehow magically get pregnant, I’ll help you raise the kid.”

Zim snarled before cutting it off into a groan as Dib quickened his pace. He needed to come. Holding onto the alien tightly, he leaned down so his forehead rested on Zim’s, thrusting violently. Walls tightened around him as a wetness spread around his cock, and Dib assumed Zim came, the way his mouth gasped for breath and his entire body froze.

He gritted his teeth and gave a growl before smashing his hips against Zim’s, rocking him upwards, finishing inside the irken and filling him up. Dib saw flashes of white before exhaustedly resting on Zim’s body that was hoisted upwards by cables.

“Fuck…” Dib whispered under his breath, dragging a hand upwards to weave through his messy locks of hair.

He straightened his posture and looked at Zim. The alien had stars in his eyes, gloved hands twitching as they fell from Dib’s shoulders and onto the metal wrapped around him.

“Ship, let us down,” Dib instructed, feeling complacent. The ship did so, a platform appearing before Dib. He stepped on it and watched as they both levitated towards the ground.

Zim’s body was placed on the floor, the wires removing themselves from him. His legs were open, his genitalia twitching as Dib’s cum oozed out.

“You can try to kill me, now, Zim.”

There was no response.

“Get up, try to escape, throw some punches…” Dib listed off, “take control of my ship…”

Zim hoisted his back up with his elbows, gazing at Dib indecisively. The human rose a brow, suspicious.

The irken did something unexpected. Instead of getting to his feet, he rolled onto his side and then onto his stomach. Zim huffed before fixing his knees under him and raising his bottom into the air as if inviting Dib.

“My… Almighty Tallest, please… it’s still painful...” Zim whispered quietly, glancing backwards to gaze at Dib intensely, “...breed me again... “ Zim’s gloved hand was beneath his chin, a finger moving to wrap around his bottom lip, eyes beading with tears. _ You’re seducing me again. You want this so bad. _

Dib felt his cock throb. He glanced down and noticed it remained hard. _ Oh, Zim, you’re going to drain me. _

He found himself inching towards Zim. Dropping to his knees without a word, he handled Zim’s hips as he angled the head of his cock against the hole. It was agonizingly slow, but his irken was still so tight, filled with cum. Dib felt a guttural growl release without will.

“You’re such a good little slut, Zim,” Dib muttered, feeling his brain turn to mush as he indulged in his primal urges to fuck, “...asking so nicely… how could Irk ever pass up on a hole like this? Hah…”

Zim scratched at the ground, his knees shaking.

With Zim and Dib’s climax combined within the irken’s insides, it was wet and sloppy when Dib’s cock fucked it, but he enjoyed it more than he should have. Zim’s body shaped around his girth, hugging it as if it didn’t want Dib’s sex to escape. If Dib could, he would stay inside of the alien forever.

“You were built for this, Zim,” Dib continued, “You were built to be bred.” He continued at a harsh pace, wrapping his arms around Zim’s waist and leaning down to whisper against a pink shoulder. “My Zim…”

“Hah…! Almighty…!” Zim gasped, his ass pressing against Dib’s hips. Dib thought for a moment before moving his hands to curl his fingers into Zim’s mouth. He felt fangs rub against his flesh. Unexpectedly, the irken’s lips immediately wrapped around his digits, his coil-like tongue lapping at them instinctively.

Dib began to wonder how that tongue would feel on his length. If he wasn’t buried deep within Zim, he would’ve tried. He had to first reward his alien for asking so sweetly. His lips parted to give a pleasured sigh.

“Who do you belong to now, Zim?” He took his fingers out of the wanton alien.

“Ngh…”

“Who, Zim?”

Zim stammered, “D-Dib…”

“What was that?”

The alien got the hint. “Zim belongs to Dib…” He bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Good boy…” Dib purred and gave a gentle kiss to the crook of Zim’s neck. He could feel the irken tighten around his length. “Come for me, Zim.”

“Dib…” Zim repeated as if he were in a fever. The alien began to quake and tense beneath him. Dib throbbed as his hand— fingers still slick with Zim’s saliva— inched down to press at the bulb at the top of Zim’s hole. He gasped.

“Be good and come.”

Zim whimpered, pressing into Dib’s hand. Eventually, he squeezed around Dib and caused him to let out a choke of surprise. The alien came, fluids dripping down from his entrance. Dib pumped his hips a few more times before finishing inside of Zim once more. It felt so full and cluttered his cock nearly ached. He made sure Zim got every last drop before pulling out, finally flaccid.

The irken collapsed underneath him, falling to the tile floor and the sides of his hands pressing against his forehead, both antennas pinned downwards. Dib sat back on his knees and watched the liquid mess between Zim’s legs.

Dib bit his tongue. He fucked his alien rival silly. How many people can say that in the world?

His hand slid up his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, his glasses moving up on his face as the result. Now that his lustful high was over, Dib felt weird.

He couldn’t imagine how Zim was feeling.

“I’ve never had this happen to me before.”

Dib listened to Zim’s sudden voice with curiosity.

“I would be ostracized on Irk if they found out about this.”

The alien moved onto his side, using his arms to hold himself up. A leg slid beneath the other, and he shyly faced Dib.

“Do you hate me for this, Zim?”

Zim blinked before laughing, putting a gloved palm against his face and shaking his head. “I think I’d hate you more if you just sat by and watched my body torture me alive for the next week.”

Dib gave a chuckle. Zim didn’t seem angry, surprisingly. In fact, the alien looked relieved. Better than before, at least. 

“You know, on Irk, way back in ancient times…” Zim started, “...sex wasn’t treated like how humans treat it. Ovulation cycles were the most painful thing, and it was a great honor to be helped by a taller irken.” He sat up properly, wincing, keeping his legs spread. “So, I suppose… the primal irken in me thanks you for helping Zim through his heat.”

Dib was bewildered, his face turning hot at the gratitude.

Zim then frowned. “...But the sane irken in me also curses you for ruining my things and tossing my companion into the garbage, with the addition of making a complete fool out of me. You’re the worst human, Dib, and I _ hate _you so much.”

_ Ah, that’s the Zim I know. _ Dib smiled in relief. “I hate you too, Zim.”

“Now, get your pathetic corrupted spaceship out of my house.”

—

It had been a month since the sexual encounter with Zim. Everything had gone back to normal, and Dib didn’t expect anything else to happen from their experience. In fact, he much preferred it.

He imagined becoming intimate with Zim and stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

Of course he wouldn’t like that… Zim was… Zim. Not a romantic companion. Yeah.

Laid in bed, he stared up at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head, a leg raised as ambient music played from his phone’s speaker. Dib just felt like relaxing that night. Rare as it was, yes, Dib did put aside his sociopathic tendencies to just _ chill _. He learned that it was necessary to keep a level head, after his experience a few years ago where he stayed up for seven weeks in a row watching Zim.

Dib shivered at the memory. As much as he hated people calling him crazy, he did, indeed, go crazy.

He heard a shuffle of leaves beside his open window. Dib frowned, wondering if the neighbor’s dog was shitting in their yard again. He groaned in agitation, as he was always the one to pick it up. Right as Dib raised his body by an inch, something shadowed the window and leaped on top of Dib.

Well, this was new.

Zim straddled his hips, glaring down at him, PAK legs retreating.

Dib blinked up at him in wonder.

“You.”

“Uh… me?”

“You injected me with… with something!” Zim freaked out, his voice reaching an octave higher.

Dib winced. “Wait, wait, be quiet, my sister is sleeping and she’s—”

Zim seemed to understand. He remained frustrated, clenching his fists together. “You... your… genitalia,” he stated, “There must’ve been some drug laced within it…” he speculated, “or… something.”

Amused, Dib raised an eyebrow, letting out a scoff. “What...?”

“I hate you, Dib. Don’t get me wrong. You are the worst thing to ever happen to me,” Zim spoke, “but… your human sex— you called it your cock— it… I… there’s something…”

Dib began to connect the dots. He felt his belly grow warm. “You want more of it, don’t you, Zim?”

God, who could say that they got invader Zim to submit to their dick?

It wasn’t even that hard to do, and he got this _ mighty conqueror _ to come back for more.

“M-more?! Of course not!” A pink blush crossed Zim’s cheeks as his antennae rose defiantly, “You… I want an antidote, or something to your things venom.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not venom. The antidote is just… well…” Dib moved to wrap his arms around Zim’s hips and pulled him close, placing his chin on the alien’s chest and gazing up at him affectionately, “...doing it more.”

Zim grimaced. “Why would I want to do that again with you? You were horrible.”

“But you liked it when I was horrible.”

“Lies.”

“You even said you belonged to me. Zim belongs to Almighty Tallest Dib,” he said with a grin. Zim growled and placed his hands on the human’s shoulders, trying to pull away but to no avail. “Aw, don’t try to escape, Zim. You came back because you want more.” He felt his hand gently rub up and down the back of Zim’s thigh.

Zim’s expression softened at the touch before he shook his head. He lowered to sit on Dib, now being eye-level. “I just want you to help me get rid of this feeling. It’s your fault, so you must fix it.”

“You know how to ask, Zim. Just say the words and I’ll help you.” He leaned over to gently kiss at Zim’s neck, feeling the room grow hotter. Zim trembled.

With the silence, Dib really thought Zim wasn’t going to ask. It wasn’t until Zim leaned into him, his arms wrapping around his upper back, claws digging into his skin. Dib relished in the sensation.

“...Please, my Tallest…”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned


End file.
